marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Philadelphia (Pennsylvania)
| Locale = | Population = | First = Marvel Mystery Comics Vol 1 16 | Quotation = He said that Philadelphia is an old city, alive with spirits and history. | Speaker = Ororo Munroe | QuoteSource = Civil War II: Choosing Sides Vol 1 2 | HistoryText = 18th Century In the 1770s, Philadelphia was visited by 20th century time traveler Tommy Tyme who sought to learn how scientist Benjamin Franklin learned how to harness electricity. During his time in this period, Tommy also assisted the American army against the British during the War of Independence before ultimately returning to his own time. In 1776, as Benjamin Franklin, John Adams and Thomas Jefferson debated the inclusion of anti-slavery language in the Declaration of Independence, an interstellar ship carrying Reed Richards, Susan Storm, Ben Grimm, Jonathan Storm, Franklin Richards and Valeria Richards crash landed off the coast of Pennsylvania, having traveled from centuries in the future. Reed discovered that the chronal-anchor he had planted was missing and detected the presence of a Skrull who sent a message into space for "his compatriots...to pick him up." Reed, Jon, Franklin and Valeria headed into the city to intercept the Skrull, who they discovered was impersonating Benjamin Franklin, while Sue and Ben headed to the Skrull ship's rendezvous point and attacked the landing party. The two groups reunited, and Reed transformed the Skrulls into cows before the team salvaged the Skrull ship for parts to repair their own. 20th Century Philadelphia was one of the hubs for a nation-wide drug trafficking operation run by the mysterious Voice during the 1940s. His operations, including the one in Philadelphia was destroyed by the robot known as Electro, an invention of Professor Phil Zog. Modern Age During 'Operation Madbomb', The Falcon flew over the clustered buildings of Philadelphia to reach the Taurey Towers Building. Later, X of the Brotherhood organized there a rally, and his speech generate what the mutant governmental agent Marshal described as one of the worst riots in the U.S. history. When the Necromancer reanimated deceased U.S. Presidents, the corpses of George Washington and many others took over Independence Hall in Philadelphia, where they agreed to "destroy this country and start anew." S.H.I.E.L.D. dispatched Deadpool to handle the situation, but he was promptly shot through the skull by Abraham Lincoln; he healed, and was aided by the ghost of Ben Franklin before being reassigned to Los Angeles. Following a battle in Houston with the Carnage symbiote, Katy Kiernan investigated a series of disappearances in Philadelphia, calling upon Corporal Eugene Thompson before disappearing herself . Thompson sought out Kiernan, and wound up battling the U-Foes at a Project Rainbow warehouse with assistance from Valkyrie . Thompson subsequently moved to the city, taking a job as a physical education teacher at West Philadelphia High School while patrolling the city at night as Venom. Some time later, Eddie Brock, bonded with the Toxin symbiote, traveled to Philadelphia in pursuit of Thompson . Brock encountered an alien-machine hybrid that had escaped from the Project Rainbow warehouse, and used it to locate Thompson ; the two fought before Thompson managed to subdue the Toxin symbiote with a sedative designed by Hank McCoy, and Brock fled. After his death, the funeral of Jim Rhodes was held at the Mother Bethel A.M.E. Church; Sam Wilson delivered the eulogy to the thousands of mourners present, including dozens of costumed heroes, among them America Chavez, Kate Bishop, Monica Rambeau, Misty Knight, and Ororo Monroe. After the funeral, Monroe visited Independence Hall, attended a Phillies game, got a cheesesteak, and visited the Liberty Bell. Alternate Realities In Earth-14249, Philadelphia was overrun with demons led by Venom. | PointsOfInterest = * Chestnut Street * Liberty's Lair * Mother Bethel A.M.E. Church * Taurey Towers Building | Residents = * Flash Thompson * Andrea Benton | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Philadelphia *Amazing Spider-Man #11 }} Category:Capital Cities